narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Hoshigaki
| hometown = File:100px-Kirigakure Symbol.svg.png }} | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} (Cousin; Deceased) }} File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} }} Kaname Hoshigaki (干柿 要, Hoshigaki Kaname) is a former jōnin from and the cousin brother of former member . Much like his cousin, his chakra reserves are so great that he is called The Fake Tailed Beast (疑似 尾獣, Giji Bijū). He defected from Kiri some time after his cousin joining the Akatsuki and was subsequently arrested by on 's orders and put into prison. Years later Sasuke Uchiha was also held in the prison and the two became acquainted with each other. When Sasuke was released from prison to help in the Great Shinobi World War, Kaname offered to help Sasuke if he helped him get our of prison. He is now aligned with Konoha in the war and teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke. Background Personality Kaname has a very complicated personality. He has a very cold, and cruelly sarcastic demeanor. In his early life he had a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. He was quite sadistic and was not above unflinchingly killing anyone who comes in his way. Even now he will do anything to reach his ends. He is also very loyal and a man of honor. During his time in prison his corrosive and negative personality was somewhat tempered. Upon meeting Sasuke and hearing of Itachi's outlook on life and Sasuke's desire to follow along that path, Kaname decided to follow Saskue upon that path. Realizing that his life up to that time had been without much purpose he decided to help someone who seemed to have finally found theirs. After aligning with Sasuke he has become unwavering loyal to him, so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line for Sasuke. Appearance Kaname is a very tall and strong shinobi, with a slightly fish-like appearance. He has pale grayish white skin, yellow eyes with black scleras, and sharp triangular teeth. He has long black hair on which he wears two beads on either side of his face to form small plaits. He is normally seen in a simple attire consisting of a blue shirt with white trimmings on the edges, with a body mesh below it. He wears simple blue-black pants and sandals on his feet. He has bandages tied on his shins and his forearms. His forehead protector is worn on a piece of cloth tied around his neck. To symbolize his broken ties with Kiri he still wears his Kiri forehead protector with a horizontal line gouged through it. His sword is carried on his back on a leather belt worn across his chest much like Kisame. Abilities Kaname is a very powerful shinobi who was personally trained by for a time. Like his cousin he has tremendously high chakra levels which are comparable to those of a tailed beast. He is a skilled swordsmen and was an apprentice amongst the and his kenjutsu skills are no less that those of any of the current members. A testament to his skills as a ninja is that Root had to place a dozen seals on him to subdue him. Kenjutsu Kaname is a very skilled swordsman and a true master of the blade. He was trained to wield a sword since he was a child and his rough and violent life has only only sharpened his skills further. He makes great use of his brute force to cut down his opponents with sure, strong strikes. But he is not all brute force as he is skilled enough to show great finesse. But his greatest strength is his tremendous cutting strength. Physical Prowess and Chakra Like his cousin Kisame, Kaname is highly skilled in direct physical combat. He combines taijutsu strikes with kenjutsu to inflict maximum damage on his opponent. He possesses astonishing raw speed and immense physical strength and uses these facts to his advantage in a fight. He has a very large amount of chakra, easily on par with the levels his cousin possessed. As such his chakra levels are comparable to those of a tailed beast. He has the unique ability to absorb chakra while he is in a water source.